


I'll Show You the Right Way

by MASD_1138



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Autumn, Baking, Competition, Day One, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, damereycreationsweek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27186725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: Rey Organa is back in town after finishing school, ready to help her mom with her baking shop. However after an accident Rey has to step up and take her mom's place in the annual fall baking competition...
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Poe Dameron/Rey, Shara Bey/Kes Dameron
Comments: 20
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Damerey Creations Week Day one! I hope you are all excited for it, I sure am! The prompts for today are : modern AU, jacket/sweater, Wabi-sabi (Japanese for "Finding beauty in imperfection"). Also this is a Pumpkin Pie Wars AU a Hallmark movie that we watched on Discord! So here it is!

The month of October is always busy in the small costal town of Yavin. It’s the touristic season at the same time as the harvest and of course the famous fall festival at the end of the month. The festival lasts a week and involves pretty much everyone that lives in the town, especially the bakers.

One of the most loved activity of the festival week is the baking competition where all of the bakeries and some amateur bakers compete to see who can make the best pumpkin pie in the whole town. That’s where Rey’s family comes in. 

For the last eight years, Organa’s Organic Treats have won the competition against all of the other bakeries. While Rey’s mother , Leia Organa, is the award wining cook, she takes care of the business side of the bakery. She’s been back home only for two years, fresh of the benches of Wharton business school and ready to take charge. As much as her mother would like to bake with her, Rey is literally a menace in the kitchen and can’t be trusted with an oven, or any other cooking equipment to be honest, which leaves Leia with all the pressure for the competition.

Their biggest competition every year is Dameron’s Delicacies, run by the Dameron family farm. Shara Bey, the head baker, is one of Leia’s oldest and best friend. They worked together for years in their high school student parliament, then later on the town’s city hall council and they even retired and started their bakeries at the same time.

Now that created some tension between both of them, a certain rivalry that pushes both women to work as hard as they can to be the best in town. Some tension can be good, but sadly this one put a strain on their relationship and, after a few years, they started drifting away from each other and eventually stopped talking. 

That made the competition even more important to both of them, the prestige of being awarded the best baker of the year the main goal to achieve.

Rey’s head snaps up, surprised by the knocking on her office door. “Come in!” She cleans up the papers on her desk and closes her laptop half way.

“Rey, the mail man just brought in this stack of letters, can you look through them?” Her mother asks, pulling out said letters from the pocket of her apron. 

“Of course mom, it is my job after all,” Rey answers with a smile. She takes the letters from her mom’s hands and blows on it to get some of the flour off of it. “Is this all of them?”

“Yes, thank you again sweetie.” Leia kisses the side of her head before walking out of the office and back into the kitchen. “Are you going to come over for dinner tonight?” 

“I’ll see, I have a lot of stuff to work on tonight and I was also thinking of going to bed early. I can try to come by tomorrow night maybe.” 

“Whatever you want Rey, just give us a call when you want to stop by.”

Rey keeps on working for a few hours, leaving the shop well after her mother and the young teen, Kaydel, that works for her. She closes all the lights and checks the back doors just in case before locking up the front of the store. 

Rey buttons up her coat, wrapping her scarf around her neck before pulling out her gloves from her bag. Her apartment is really close to the bakery, she had picked it especially for that reason. She can stay in bed longer in the morning and she gets to be home really quickly after she’s done working. 

It’s quite cold outside, Rey can see her breath in the air as she walks down the side walk towards her small condo. She crosses her arms over her chest, trying to keep some body heat as she starts walking quicker. She keeps looking down at the side walk, weirdly appreciating the crunch of the leaves under her boots. 

Then she suddenly walks straight into something.

“Hey! Watch where you are going!” 

Rey almost falls straight on her ass, but the man that she bumped into quickly keeps her standing by grabbing her by the forearms. “Oh my gosh! I’m so sorry!” Rey exclaims, trying to regain her footing.

“Hey, it’s okay, are you alright?” The man says and Rey finally gets a good look at him. 

Her first thought is that she must have actually fallen and hit her head because there’s no way a man is allowed to look like _that_. Her second thought is that she must look like a mess right now and that she needs to run away before she says something entirely stupid.

“So, are you okay?” The man asks again, now looking even more concerned. 

“Huh, yeah, sorry again. I was looking at the leaves.” Rey regrets opening her mouth immediately. “You know, it’s kinda satisfying.” Not a better answer, she definitely needs to go now.

“Sure, the leaves… I’m Poe by the way.”

“Rey, I’m Rey,” she takes a step back and rearranges her scarf. “I really need to go home now. Sorry again.” She wouldn’t say she’s running away, but that’s basically what she’s doing.

“Have a nice evening!” Poe calls down the street waving at her.

Rey runs up the stairs to her condo and fumbles with the keys before finally making it inside. “What is wrong with me?” Rey mumbles to herself, holding her head between her hands. “There was a nice man and you just ruined any chances you had!”

She toes off her boots, drops her coat on the bench by the door and goes into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine. She also takes out a tupperwear of soup that her mom made her and puts it in the microwave while she goes into her bedroom to change into her pyjamas. 

Then she settles down for the night on her couch with her glass of wine and her soup. 

***

The next morning, Rey walks into the bakery and stops in her steps when she sees her father behind the counter. 

“Dad? What are you doing here?” 

Han Solo has always been very supportive of his wife’s business, but just like his daughter, he is a menace in the kitchen. 

“Your mom had a little accident last night, so I’m just opening the shop until Kaydel arrive.”

“Is mom okay?” Rey asks, already panicking. Kaydel can man the register, but the teen can’t run the bakery and bake all the goods until her mom is gets better.

“She fell after tripping on Chewie's toy in the backyard last night. Hurt her ankle pretty bad so she has to stay off of it for a few weeks,” Han explains as he tries to figure out how to open the cake display. “Just a quick trip to the emergency room, but she’s fine.” 

“Why didn’t you call me when it happened?” Rey is starting to get angry at her dad’s calmness. “For how long does she need to rest?” 

“She didn’t want to bother you last night, that’s why I’m here,” her dad smiles, that smirk that used to piss her off as a teenager and somehow still manages to fire her up. “Everything will be fine Rey.”

“How is everything going to be fine, who’s going to bake while she’s out?” Her dad doesn’t say anything and Rey juste sighs. “Who’s going to compete at the festival if she can’t stand up.” Now that gets Han’s attention, his face finally going from smug to panicked. “Yeah you didn’t think of that one.”

“You can do it for me.” Rey snaps around, shocked to see her mother standing there on one foot and her crutches. “We’re a family business, you can win for the bakery.”

“Mom everyone here knows I can’t cook anything. You still make me my meals so I don’t survive off take-out.” Rey says, exasperated by the entire situation. “Also what are you doing standing up! You need to sit down right now.” Rey pulls a chair out and helps her mom carefully lower herself onto it. 

“Well you have three weeks to learn how to make two special treats. I’m sure you can do it.”

Rey hears her father chuckle behind the counter and it almost makes her want to walk straight out of the shop. “Why doesn’t dad compete then, we basically have the same skills.” She puts her hands on her hips and turns to look at her dad. “Yeah dad, why didn’t you volunteer?”

“Your mother told me she wanted you to do it, so keep me out of this.” Han finally figures out how to open the display and grabs a cupcake for himself. 

“Great, I can not believe this is happening right now.” Rey sighs, takes a deep breath and finally accepts her fate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First update for this AU!

The news of the great Leia Organa being injured makes it around town very quickly. 

“Poe did you hear about the great news?” Poe looks away from the sheet pan of _mille-feuille_ he’s currently assembling to look at his mother. “Leia won’t be competing this year! She had an accident and had to step down!”

“Mom, you shouldn’t be so happy about Leia hurting herself,” Poe says immediately, frowning. He puts the piping bag down, sighing. He hates that competition so much, it’s not even funny. He can vaguely remember the years where Leia and his mom were best friend. He loved to sit at the kitchen island and look at both of them bake together. That’s when he also fell in love with baking and decided that he wanted to become a chef, which he did. 

Four years of culinary school and one year in Paris for an apprenticeship later, his love for baking is even stronger. He’s even expanded his horizons and did some cooking classes, which turns out, he also loves. He’s thinking of introducing some meals into the bakery and maybe also a whole lunch menu, but the finances of the shop at the moment won’t allow it.

“Is Leia okay at least?” Poe is not going to lie to himself either. There’s still a good price cash for winning the competition and it brings a lot of business from tourism. So if they have a chance to win it for the first time in a while, he wants his mom to take it.

“I heard from Nora that it’s just a small injury, it’s just that she can’t really stand for a long period of time,” Shara explains has she ties her apron around her waist. “We can finally win it this year!” 

“It’s true that without Leia, we don’t really have any competition,” Poe admits, picking up the the chocolate from the pantry that he needs to chop. “We still need to make a good effort though.”

At the same time, Kes enters the kitchen carrying some boxes of fresh fruits from the farm. “I heard Rey was taking Leia’s place,” his dad says, clearly having heard enough of the conversation.

“Rey? Rey is going to bake?” Shara says, turning to look at her husband. “Well that could be interesting.”

Poe doesn’t remember Rey that much, they were friends as young kids but then they never really talked while in school. He knows she went to business school, but that’s about it. 

“Is that a good or bad thing?” Poe asks, truly not knowing if Rey is a good baker or not.

“This means we can use the moment even more,” his mom says with quite the mischievous look on her face, which always scares Poe a bit. His mom has a tendency to have crazy ideas. “You’ll take my place too. Show them that I taught you better.”

“Mom I literally went to culinary school,” Poe deadpans, which makes his dad laugh. “As much as I love you, I think it’s fair to say that working one year in a French pâtisserie probably trained me a bit more.”

“Not everyone knows that, mijo.”

“Huh yes they do,” Kes laughs. “I think every single person that came into the shop during that year knows.”

“Still, this could be great for us. I’ll email the festival director so that he knows Poe will be competing instead.”

And with that Shara leaves the kitchen, leaving a very confused Poe with his dad.

“Now I really have to win or else that’s going to be embarrassing,” Poe mutters, deciding to just finish the _mille-feuille_ and avoid the subject for now. 

Later that night, after Poe is done prepping for tomorrow, he walks by the Organa shop as usual. This time he takes a little peek into the shops window, just to scope out the competition. 

Then he sees her, the girl he bumped into the other night, standing behind the counter and putting on her winter coat. Then he realizes that she must be Rey then, Leia’s daughter and his competition. 

Then they make eye contact and Poe isn’t too sure what to do except stand there. She walks to the door and opens it, greeting him. “Hi, we’re closed right now, but if you already know what you want I can grab it for you.”

“No, huh, it’s fine. I was just looking,” Poe answers nervously. “Sorry again for bumping into you last night,” he jokes, trying to lighten the mood.

“It was my fault truly, I’m so sorry about that.” Rey takes out a key from her pocket and locks the door of the shop. “I’m Rey by the way.”

“I know,” Poe answers quickly and shakes her hand. “I’m Poe Dameron.”

Rey’s eyebrows disappear under her hat and if Poe didn’t know they are supposed to be enemies, he would find it very flattering.

“Well this is awkward,” Rey laughs nervously. 

“It sure is,” Poe says simply.There’s a few awkward seconds where neither of them talk and they are still holding hands. 

Then, they both start laughing, any sign of stress or anxiety vanishing. “I think we can both agree this is kinda ridiculous. I think I’m supposed to hate you, but I just can’t bring myself to,” Poe laughs, shaking his head.

“Glad you think so too.”

“I’m still going to beat you though,” Poe, smirking. 

“Yeah? What tells you I’m not an amazing baker?” Rey crosses her arms over her chest, trying to looks a bit smug, but Poe just finds it completely adorable. “No you are right, I’m a danger to society in the kitchen,” Rey finally admits.

“On the bright side, I heard you are a genius business woman,” Poe says kindly. “The only math I can do is measuring while I’m cooking cooking. You could probably teach me a thing or two about business honestly.”

“Well do you want to form a secret alliance?” Rey offers quite directly.

Poe thinks about it quickly. Sure helping out the competition isn’t the best idea, but Rey helping him out with the financial part of the bakery is also a risk. So why not?

“You sure our moms would be fine with this?” 

“Do they have to know?” Rey smiles, once again making a good point.

“You have a deal Rey Solo. Let’s exchange numbers so we can organize our first lesson?” Poe asks, his phone already out of his pocket and handing it to her.

“Yeah, I’m free pretty much every night after business hours,” Rey types her number into it. “See you later Poe Dameron,” she leaves him alone on the sidewalk. 

***

Rey is brushing her teeth in her bathroom when she hears her phone buzz in her bedroom. She spits out the toothpaste in the sink and dries her face before going to see what it is.

_Tomorrow, 8h30 pm at my store? I have wine. PD_

Rey smiles and saves his number in her own phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and see you tomorrow!


End file.
